In one aspect the invention relates to the technology of building materials. Glass is a very common such material. Although it has a number of advantages, transparency being an obvious one, it has a number of disadvantages. Glass is heavy, breakable and can be difficult to manufacture and to form. The problems associated with glass include the weight, lack of insulating and sound proofing properties.
We propose the use of an acrylic. Many variations and types are used, mainly in signage, walkways building canopies and skylights, for example. It has medium to high impact resistance, and has good resistance to scratching. However it is still inferior to glass in a number of areas. Greater thickness is required over certain dimensions and spans in comparison to glass.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention, as it existed before the priority date.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a laminate material of self-supporting character and preferably having one or more superior properties over glass, particularly when used as a construction or manufacturing material.
Additionally or alternatively it is an object of the present invention to provide a laminate material, which can be shaped or formed.
Additionally or alternatively it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel method of preparing a laminate material.
Additionally or alternatively it is an object of the present invention to provide a laminate material that at least provides the public with a useful choice.
Other objects of the invention may become apparent from the following description, which is given by way of example only.